1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device having a touch screen panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device having a touch screen panel and a manufacturing method thereof, which can prevent a failure due to the application of a resin layer and enhance the efficiency of a joining process.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demands on various types of display devices have recently been increased with the development of information society, studies on display devices such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display device (FED), an electrophoretic display device (EPD), and an organic light emitting display device (OLED) have been actively conducted.
Recently, studies have been conducted to apply a touch screen function to such display devices. A touch screen is an input device that enables a command to be input by touching a screen of a display device using an object such as a finger or pen. Since such a touch screen can replace a separate input device, e.g., a keyboard or mouse, use thereof has been increasing.
In order to incorporate a touch screen into a display device, a touch screen panel is adhered on a display panel and a window is adhered on the touch screen panel. To this end, a resin layer is used in these adhesion processes. That is, the display panel and the touch screen panel are adhered to each other by applying a resin layer therebetween, and the touch screen panel and the window are adhered to each other by applying a resin layer therebetween.